mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity (2015 minigame)
Gravity is a Limited minigame on Mineplex that was released on May 3rd, 2015. In Gravity, players are stranded in space and must fight one another in a free-for-all brawl. In addition, they must monitor their oxygen, fuel, and location. Gravity is deemed the successor to the first Gravity, which was broken by Minecraft updates. The two share similar gameplay mechanics and premise. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. Players must be the last person standing by either knocking enemies out-of-bounds of the map, or making them suffocate from oxygen deprivation. Players spawn in random areas of the map on a piece of space debris. Pressing (or their assigned drop key) with their Space Suit item allows players to leap off of debris and continue in the direction their cursor was pointing at, unless acted upon by an external force. Players automatically stick onto nearby debris. Players can move by consuming Jetpack Fuel, activated by the . Jetpack Fuel is represented by the player's EXP bar; it can be refueled by a fourth of the maximum at Powerup Stations, represented by 3 x 3 x 1 blocks of gold, when green fireworks are flashing at the station. The player's Oxygen is displayed as horse health. Players have a maximum of 60 points of Oxygen, which drains by 1 every second, giving the player a maximum of 60 seconds before they start suffocating. Each second of suffocation drains the player's health by 2 points, giving them at most 10 seconds to survive. To prevent this, an Oxygen Station is provided at the center of the map, represented by 3 x 3 x 3 blocks of emerald. For every second the player spends attached to the station, they will receive 10 points of Oxygen. Using the with the Space Suit allows the player to fire Sonic Blasts, which does 1 damage directly. While it is not very effective directly, it can destroy surrounding blocks and deal knockback to players. It has a cooldown of 1.2 seconds. Players cannot regenerate in Gravity. There is no time limit; the last surviving player wins. Maps Future maps will most likely be based around the theme of space. Gravity 2.0 - Shattered Satellite.png|''Shattered Satellite'' by Jugz Kits General tips * The Jetpack should be a last resort for players. To put it another way, players should do their best to conserve their fuel, and not use it for trifle activities, such as getting to a location faster, unless absolutely necessary. The Jetpack can save a player's life when they are blasted off course and no debris is nearby. * To optimize spending Jetpack Fuel and still get to an intended destination, players should utilize their fuel in small amounts, similar to "burst-firing" a weapon. Continually activating the Jetpack will often result in a larger degree of loss in control, as doing this will usually cause the player to overshoot their intended target. * Constant movement is vital for players. Staying still for too long makes them vulnerable to the explosive Sonic Blast, which can destroy the platform the player is on, as well as hurtle them uncontrollably to an unknown destination. They should only stay still if they're steadying their aim to fire at an enemy, or collecting fuel or oxygen. Gem rewards Glitches Patched * Players are able to spam their kick, allowing them to indefinitely change course mid-leap without consuming Jetpack Fuel. History May 3rd, 2015 - Master Builders * Gravity released to Beta. Notes